I Found a Vampire
by TheLoveOfHate
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Isabella Swan's weird obsession with vampires gets her more than she bargained for. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

_Great_. I am lost.

I shine the flashlight around my feet to find the forest path but no matter where I shine I can't find one and I am left feeling surprisingly calm.

I mean, I should be freaking out about as much as Jessica did when Mike asked her to prom, if not, more!

But, I am not.

The only negative thing I felt was slight irritation that I can't find this damn path. After a few moments I decided to give up my search for the body and search for the path.

My dad got a call in for a search for the body of Lauren Mallory, a girl from school that has been missing for a week, when a hiker reported seeing a dismembered hand a little off of a forest path somewhere in the park. I was hoping to find the rest of the body because the body would have what I've been trying to tell every one since forever, proof that vampires have risen from their graves to roam the earth once again.

But, instead of a dead body I'm lost in a part of the park that I don't know.

"Fucking great." I mutter under my breath and kick at the leaves.

When my feet hits something solid, not hard like a branch but soft like flesh.

I shine my flashlight in the area that I kicked.

Blonde hair flowed through the leaves.

Instantly, my mind filled with thoughts denying that I had just found what I had been wanting to find all along, the dead body of Lauren Mallory.

It could be a monkey, monkeys can have artificially blonde hair, right? But, do monkeys even exist in Washington aside from zoos? I don't think so.

I'm nervous, my hand holding the flashlight shook as I kicked away the leaves to reveal her face. A pale, lifeless corpse stares up at me with this terrified expression, pleading for some kind of help from anyone, anything.

I kick away the leaves at her neck and there it is, two little holes covered in dirt.

The contents in my stomach chooses now to crawl up my esophagus and remove itself. Maybe they also wanted a good look at the body. It is weird staring at a corpse and not really feeling anything other than a queasy stomach, but weird is my middle name. Where other girls would be screaming their brains out because they accidentally found it, I manage to look down on it with a coherent thought process.

A cold gust of wind blows through my jacket and right into my bones. Cold isn't uncommon for Forks, Washington, but your common jack can usually keep it at bay. I spun around, wiping the puke off my mouth and looking for whatever it is that caused that gust of wind.

My flashlight only caught the trees and I'm seconds away from blaming it on the wind until I hear a high pitched wailing coming from all around me. I grab my ears and drop to my knees, but it does nothing to ease the intensity of the noise.

"I'm dead." A girl's whispers echo throughout the trees. I let go of my ears and pick my flashlight back up to find the source of the voice. It almost sounds like Lauren but she is no where to be seen other then her dead body a few feet away from me and I have this strong feeling that that is not what I'm looking for.

My light lands on a figure of a man. His sudden presence nearly stops my heart, but I try to get a good look at him. He's too far away to see anything other than his silhouette and if I stared long enough then I could easily mistake him as apart of the trees.

I shut my eyes as tightly as I can in a vein attempt to see him better but he's gone, replaced with lights and the barks of search dogs.

Quickly, I muster up a few tears and piece together an alibi.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing out here?!" Charlie, my dad's voice vibrated angrily off the trees.

"I couldn't sleep," I said, turning up the notch a bit and sobbing, I continued, "I just wanted to take a walk to tire myself out but I got lost and . . . " I trailed off, crying harder and pointing at Lauren's dead body. He kneels down and I throw myself on him and as he consoles me I know that he feels more sorry for me than in the mood to punish me. I bury my face in his chest and smile, they'll finally realize that I've been telling the truth about vampires all along.


	2. ALERT: I'm kinda, sorta sorry

I think I should just let y'all know that this story wasn't really a serious attempt. I just wanted to know what kind of response I would get if I spent next to no time regurgitating words onto a doc. and then post it immediately after. I have no plans to actually continue this so feel free to take it of you like. Does this make this 'story' up for Adoption? I guess it does cause I sure don't want it! *Holds up hands in surrender*

I'm kinda sorry for making y'all my lab rats. In turn, if you decide that you'd like to take on this story, I'll be _your_ lab rat and read whatever you decide you want to do with it.

If you want it do whatever you need to do to make it your own! That is my only request if you want to have it. (Meaning I don't want to see chapter 1 on your page copied down word for word! (But if you're going to do that at least change ONE thing. Correct a grammar error orfix a typo or SOMETHING, I don't know.)

Again, I'm sort of sorry to those of you that actually seemed to like it. . . . here's a cookie for your cooperation (::) [I tried, lol!]


End file.
